Dungeon/Re;Birth3/City Center
City Center is a dungeon in Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V Generation unlocked in Chapter 10. Treasure The following items can be found in the dungeon. Items in the treasure chest can only be obtained once. Numbers are marked on the map to denote those treasure chests. Note 1: Hidden Items are now replaced with hidden item blocks. All hidden item blocks are present in the dungeon at all times. However, only one of the hidden item block drops item(s) at any given run through the dungeon. They will however give credits if you jump to them. Note 2: The red circle around the hidden item boxes shows the boxes which can drop plans for the CPU Candidate's outfits. City Center Monsters :Main article: Bestiary/Re;Birth3 *Enemies marked with ** require the "Big Dungeon Change" plan active *Enemies marked with * require the "Change Dungeon" plan active. *Enemies in bold are considered Dangerous Monsters. City Center Common Type Scripted Type Quest :Main Article: Quest/Re;Birth3 Rank A Rank B Story Chapter 10 The Goddess arrive in the City Center finding it in ruins. The Goddesses blame Neptune for the messy state of the city. Neptune denies this and the Goddesses continue their small talk. In the end, the Goddesses were not able to build any tension for what is supposed to be the final boss. Eventually the Goddesses run into the Noire of the Hyper Dimension, she complains about her loneliness completely unaware of the Goddesses including her sister, Uni are listening to her. When she realizes they are here, Noire from the Ultra Dimension expresses disappointment with her. The Hyper Dimension Noire explains she lost at Rock, Paper, Scissors and had to stay back to keep the barrier open. After hearing that the Goddesses abandon Hyper Dimension Noire to her post much to her displeasure. The Goddesses then run into the Hyper Dimension Blanc and Vert. They are holding back the copies of the Goddesses. However, the two see a fake Iris Heart which they are too afraid to fight. The Goddesses arrive and Plutia is very happy to fight a fake version of herself. When the Goddesses defeat the fake Iris Heart, Iris Heart is disappointed in her fake. Hyper Dimension Blanc and Vert offer to stay behind to fight the fakes. Finally, they meet the Rei Ryghts. The Goddesses find out she has the memories of the Rei Ryghts in the Ultra Dimension. Plutia tries to reason with her to no avail and the Goddesses fight and barely manage to defeat her. The Rei Ryghts of the Ultra Dimension arrives and asks her to return the power and memories back with her. Croire uses this chance to take all of the Ultra Dimension's Rei Ryghts power to force the Goddesses to a round 2 with the Hyper Dimension Rei Ryghts. The Rei Ryghts of the Ultra Dimension asks the Goddesses to do something with her power even if they defeat her counterpart. Iris Heart accepts the task. After defeating Rei Ryghts again, Iris Heart tries to absorb the dark power but she cannot contain it all. Before Purple Heart is able to offer some assistance, the Rei Ryghts of the Ultra Dimension asborbs helps Iris Heart absorb the power. The power is contained and both dimensions are saved. The Goddesses happy return to Planeptune's Basilicom. Navigation Category:Locations Category:Dungeons Category:Gamindustri Locations Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 Locations Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 Dungeons